


Shrouded in darkness.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Terrify The Dark [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Buckle up we are going on a wild ride, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darth Vader Has Issues, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Part II of the Terrify the Dark series, the Republic has fallen and the Empire has taken its place. The Jedi are gone, the corps takes a stand and buckle up....this is going to be an crazy time.
Series: Terrify The Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952185





	1. Emerald Knights: Purge.

Everything about the ringbearer infuriated Sidious, his smile, his confidence and the lack of fear clouding his mind.

Vader seemed to feel uneasy when he made eye contact with the Earthling and the Earthling knew that.

_'Oh no, I am just created for annoying politicians'.  
_

'Lord Sidious' he drawled , his voice smooth and his smile widening in something almost crazed and wicked. 'You're uglier than I imagined'.

That's the thing.

This is one of the most powerful humans in the universe and it had to be an cocky buffoon.

Sidious summoned the lightning and the ringbearer grinned, his eyes lit up bright green when he summoned the power of will and the cuffs dropped to the ground when the man dodged in a burst of speed.

'That wasn't very nice' he simply said, crossing his arms and staring at Sidious.

'What happened to: don't shoot the messenger?' he added with an dangerous sounding purr.

'Speak' Sidious ordered, clenching his fist and the lantern looked up, his expression deadly and the emerald energy leaking from his eyes.

'I am not your "right-hand" or your "apprentice", Sidious. If you want me to give you the message of the Guardians and the United Planets, then you shut the fuck up and let me finish' he hissed.

'Anyway, your apprentice is lucky to be alive and....well. But if the Empire ever wanders into other galaxies or sectors. The corps, the caped community, the special forces of the United planets won't hesitate to take you down'.

'Are you threatening us?' Sidious asked with an sweet tone.

'We have warned you about the consequences of this before, Sidious. We are simply done warning, if you cross the line...' he replied, his voice cold as the outer reaches of space. 'You will face the Consequences of your own actions'.

'That sounds like a threat' Sidious replied with an smirk.

'Yes, it is'.

The room froze abruptly and the only sounds were guards raising their weapons, aides hiding, Vader clumsily raising his saber and the navy officers raising the blasters which some of them have never used before.

Then the ringbearer flashed Sidious an grin that gave the Sith master flashbacks to the time that he tried to summon an entity linked to emotion and also got the host.

'You better stay out of our way, if you know what we are capable of' Tarkin hissed and the lantern turned to face the moff with an wicked grin.

'If I know what you are capable of' the Lantern echoed with an near hysterical laugh and he sighed softly, shaking his head in dismay.

'Well, it seems that you haven't seen what one ringbearer is capable of' he replied and powered up, lighting up the room. And with a flick of his wrist, the weapons disintegrated into puddles and ashes.

'I may not be an Jedi or an Sith, but I can wreck your asses when needed' he added and turned on his heels, starting to walk to towards an window and swan-dived out of that same window. Only leaving an green, glowing streak through the skies.

'Next time you encounter him, apprentice... You will kill him' Sidious hissed and Vader bowed with an barely surpressed wince.

* * *

**Now. The Devastator. 2 Years later.  
**

* * *

His eyes and ears in the palace had told Vader that the Emperor had gotten his hands on an artefact that could mean the end to the galaxy , maybe even the universe how he knew it.

Sidious had promised to restore him, if he succeeded in taking the backwater sectors of the universe. He had successfully defeated the special division of the world Axis-III and left behind some scrap and dust.

'We've got incoming!' someone shouted and the Devastator shook when something hit target.

'I didn't think someone would put their defense so far from their own planet' someone muttered when several ships uncloaked and opened fire.

'Strange' Vader mused while staring at the squadron of twelve ships coming closer.

But then they dissolved into nothing and an stunned silence filled the bridge.

'Decoys' Vader hissed angrily and one of the other ships in the fleet went up in flames, while the others were trying to fight off an invisible enemy.

'We've got an lock on something' someone shouted and the cannons started firing, while that something - someone dodged the blaster bolts and torpedoes with ease. It came closer and closer before disappearing again.

'Track its heat signature' Vader ordered. 'Relay that order to the fleet, they have permission to use the special weapon'.

Then the Sith reached out with the Force and touched the mind of the opponent, broke his concentration and the Sith saw an shimmer of an aura before the person started resisting and Collided with several TIE's and then crashed into the Devastator's shields. He got up again and dodged the deadly laser that was invented as defense against beings empowered by the emotional spectrum.

Another was hit and killed by the laser, people cheered and regained their spirit before the Force shrieked an warning that forced their commander on his knees.

Then an explosion shook the Devastator and the shields were barely holding against the blasts. 

'We are attacked from behind!' someone yelled and the Dawned went up in flames, when an real fleet of ships dropped out of hyperspace.

It was almost ironic.

Vader almost heard the mocking laugh and the smug, kind of scary smirk of his opponent.

And of course his voice, sing-songing:

_"I told you so"._


	2. Beginning of the end.

**A few Months before Order 66. Corusant.**

* * *

'What's the matter with you?! That guy had valuable information!' someone familiar yelled and a silence fell in the hallway and the Force reverberated with barely concealed anger.

'It isn't like you haven't killed anyone, have you?'.

'Listen. You are going down a path of no return' the Lantern hissed. 'You may be the high and mighty Chosen One, but I don't give a shit'.

'You shouldn't have said that'.

'I can imagine that it is hard to move on from that thing, but you are consumed by your own emotions'.

'That's rich coming from the person who murdered millions after getting corrupted, the person with so much anger hidden away within and who uses his emotions like this'.

The expression of the other man had darkened and he bit his lip before clenching his fists and looking up with a wry smile, looking more like a demon than a human.

'To do this job we have to understand and overcome our emotions. To do this job, we need to learn to stand up and rise after falling in a deep pit of despair and keep going. Yes. I made my mistakes, I allowed myself to be consumed by my anger and my guilt' he said, calmly. 'Since my first assignment here, people told me: there are now two heroes without fear, they probably are the same'.

'Nope. We are not even close to being the same'.

'I shouldn't have trusted you since the moment I saw your people'.

'Oh? Well, I've got news for you, buddy... Maybe you should start using your damn common sense and ask yourself the question why I have trust issues with the "nice" chancellor' was the last thing the other said before he disappeared in a green burst of light.

* * *

**1 year after Order 66. Outer Rim. The Devastator.**

* * *

'Oh. You've got yourself some news legs, good for you' the prisoner had taunted and he sent Vader a blinding, but threatening grin.

'You should be careful what you are saying, you are here the prisoner. You are powerless and you won't escape the Empire now' Vader rumbled.

'We shall see' he replied. 'Maybe I am just here because I wanted to'.

'You are more foolish than I imagined'.

'Seriously, we have met before. We have worked together for a while, hunting down Manhunters and Separatists... But I can imagine that the gasses on Mustafar have affected your memory'.

Vader slammed the other into a wall with the Force and the ringbearer hit the floor with a grunt.

'Don't'.

'Oh, what is it? You still have feelings?' the Lantern snapped and he made eye contact with Vader. 'I thought you were only a robot that can only heel, roll over and kill on his master command'.

'Shut up' Vader growled and he raised his hand to slam the other into a wall again.

'What happened to the guy who didn't give a shit about orders, hmmm? What happened to the person who cared about people, who cared about his friends and family? Where did he go? Because I ain't seeing him in here' the Lantern continued, not a single trace of fear in his voice. 'I am just seeing a empty husk of a man I used to know, I am just seeing a man who sold his soul to the devil and I doubt the name Skywalker would affect him now'.

'Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth!' Vader snarled and sent the prisoner flying with the Force.

'It seems that I am wrong' he then said and a silence fell aside from blood drops hitting the floor and the smear on the wall.

'No, that name doesn't say anything to me' Vader hissed angrily, heavily regretting that Sidious wanted this one alive.

'But sooner or later, this empire will come crashing down. Believe me'.

'You hope, but It won't happen' Vader replied.

'Bold of you to assume that I am going to sit back and do nothing'.

'It will be your death'.

'Then be it. Empires are simply not meant to be eternal, general Skywalker' he had said and the cell was lit up by bright green light when the ring appeared and the man powered up.

'My people can tell, the Earth is covered in the ashes of empires that thought that they would be eternal'.


	3. Behind enemy lines.

**A few days later. Somewhere on Tatooine.  
**

* * *

'Ah, you mean the crazy wizard' Owen said with a nod. 'If you run, you will be able to get to him before the sandstorm hits'.

The stranger nodded and thanked Owen for the information before running off.

'Another crazy' Owen muttered while calmly driving his speeder out of town. 'Who the kriff thinks that he will be able to survive that sandstorm?'.

'I never said that I was sane, mister Lars' the man replied, flashing a crazed smile at Owen when he passed the stranger.

He seemed familiar. Probably another space wizard or some ally of the wizard.

* * *

**Near The Devastator. Present**

* * *

'It was fun distracting you, lord Vader' someone said and Vader tried to turn his fighter around when the majority of his fleet went up in flames and he looked up at the man who is in charge of the corps.

'Checkmate' the man said. 'Surrender or we will be forced to harm you'.

It remembered him of an painful and long conversation with the mans partner.

 _'There's a difference between killing because you want to and killing because your opponent_ _forces you to' the ringbearer had said, calmly. 'I think you're mixing those up'._

_'That were animals who didn't deserve better, but you choose to take them in custody when knowing that they have powerful friends'.  
_

_'On some worlds, death is mercy' the ringbearer said, turning around with hands clasped behind his back. 'On some worlds people would rather die than face a lifetime of imprisonment'._

_'I have seen what you are capable of. You could change everything'._

_'And yet, I don't. I won't. And I can't'._

' _What would you do when you lose everything, your friends, your family, your world and your team?'._

_'I gotta warn ya, don't. Go. There' the other snapped, his voice thunderous and his eyes flashing with green flames. 'I've been there. Don't. Even. Think. About. Harnessing. The whole fucking Force to reshape the universe in your image. It really fucks your way of thinking up'.  
_

_'I don't see the difference'._

_The crazed, almost demonic laughter of a unhinged Psycho caught him off guard, not the kind of reaction that he expected from the nice guy whose daily job is flying through space and keeping the peace between civilizations._

_Several troopers ran in, ready to fight and a silence fell while the Lantern took a deep breath, recollected himself, faked a smile and made eye contact._

' _Get a pair of glasses, Skywalker. I haven't been that person in years' he then said, his voice poisonous. Then he walked past the stunned troops and the Force user, quiet and graceful as an hunting predator.  
_

'So. The choice is yours. Either you tell your crew to surrender or we will do it the other way around' a woman purred.

* * *

**Tatooine. Later.**

* * *

If Nox wasn't mistaken, he had just seen a person with a huge bounty running past.

He started his speeder and followed the bounty into the desert.

Then he realized that he had been going in rounds and the sandstorm came closer and closer, wiping out the tracks of the bounty.

Then he noticed something in the corner of his eye and the snap-hiss of a crimson saber staff.

'The tracks of an powerful enemy of the Empire' the masked being said and they looked down on Nox who was pushed off his speeder.

'Well done bounty hunter, for this reason I will let you live. But I won't be as merciful if you come in my way again' the Inquisitor growled and Nox set a step forwards while a few words of protest formed in his throat when the Inquisitor took his speeder and took off.

* * *

'I have been waiting for you, master Jedi' the Twelfth Brother said, leaning back in the chair when the door opened and someone walked in.

The Jedi froze in the doorway before cursing, rather loudly in Mando'a and calling his weapon into his hand and igniting it. He immediately attacked and somehow, the twelfth brother knew that the Jedi was protecting someone or something...


	4. Oblivion.

The kick to the Inquisitors head came as an surprise, he had been shoved out of the house of the Jedi in exile's window and then someone launched an flying kick against his head.

Meanwhile, the sandstorm was raging around them.

But newcomer didn't seem to care when he dodged the crimson blade and elbowed the twelfth brother in his stomach.

'I must thank you for leaving some traceable tracks and that nice bounty hunter was really helpful, Inquisitor' he said with a mocking bow before dodging the lightsaber chucked at him.

'Oh. It's you' the Jedi yelled to be heard above the howl of the wind.

The twelfth brother called his weapon back into his hand and a silence fell aside from the howling wind.

'Fighting an Inquisitor wasn't on my list of idiot things I would do today' the other admitted with a shrug while the twelfth brother charged at him with an angry roar.

'But what was so important that you slipped past the defenses of the Empire to find me?'.

'You give me too much credit, my former partner is the one you should be giving credit for this whole plan he came up with' the other replied and he parried the Inquisitors attack with something that looked like a lightsaber. At this point the Twelfth Brother was hoping that it was an lightsaber, because he really didn't want to deal with an ringbearer.

'Sure. I suggested the infiltration, but he came up with the big plan, the strategy and distraction' he continued when the wind slowly died down and he circled around the Inquisitor as an hunter.

'Also, Inquisitor. You better drop that weapon' he then told the twelfth brother.

'I don't think so' The twelfth brother said, while glaring at his opponents.

'No, bud. You simply don't have a choice' was the response and an dagger made out of light pierced his hand.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_Nononono._

_This is not good._

* * *

_'I need a drink'.  
_

_'I second that, space wizard' the Lantern grumbled while wrapping some bandages around his injured arm. 'If we get out of here'._

_'We are going to die, aren't we?'._

_'Oh fuck no. I have gotten enough of dying, we are getting out of here' the Earthling snapped._

_'If that happens, drinks are on me'._

_'Is that another way of saying that whatever I am planning is crazy or impossible, master Jedi?' the Lantern drawled with an tired smile. 'I have more qualities than annoying people'.  
_

_'I am not sure what to believe of those words coming from your mouth, Honor Guard'.  
_

_'Well, your choice' the Lantern shrugged while recharging and dismantling the closest droids with on flick of his wrist. 'I think that neither of us is what we pretend to be'._

_That's.....surprising. Seen the rumors about this person. Even though there are several horror stories about the same man, those horror stories weren't taken seriously.  
_

_Most people saw an human who was a troublemaker who wasn't smart or an reckless idiot with a tendency to make things worse._

_It's probably time that people start taking the horror stories far more serious than those rumors. The stories about a cunning warrior, a clever leader and an calculating strategist, feared and respected. And terribly underestimated, like every single one of these Lanterns. It almost appeared to be some kind of act to fool opponent and ally alike.  
_

_Is still reckless and unpredictable, though_.

' _Ah. Are you done being a coward?' the count asked with a smug smile.  
_

' _Bold words for someone who is outnumbered' was the retort of the lantern and he raised his hand in a single gesture.  
_

_Droid parts hit the floor and a silence fell aside from Grievous' coughing and the counts almost inaudible gasp. The Force around them colored by their fear and shock.  
_

_'Now... What are you going to do now, Count? Or are you done being a coward?'._

* * *

'Stay down if you know what's good' he had warned the Inquisitor who clutched his injured hand to his chest while the Inquisitors breathing grew ragged and he colored the Force around him with his fear and anger.

Most people saw the heroes with no fear from two different galaxies and assumed they would be the same.

These people were fools.

Sure, they are both very reckless, incredibly powerful, remarkable pilots and stubborn idiots. But they also have an strong loyalty to their friends, a huge temper and exceptional leadership skills.

First of all, nobody is the same. Everybody is unique.

Even though that they are both very capable of giving people like Ben grey hair with their stunts.

He knew what happened on that particular night.

Order 66.

They had surrounded the sector hq on Corusant.

He had seen the recordings of their battle when the fallen Jedi came to burn the corps HQ/ambassy on Corusant.

' _Please. Stay down'._

It was tinged with regret and pain after the lantern had shoved A-Vader away and looked down towards his opponent - former ally.

Vader rose to his feet and ignited the lightsaber with an angry snarl.

' _What are you doing? It won't solve anything. Please let us help, I don't know what is going on.. but we can figure it out, please stop this' ._

His voice was steady and calm, even reassuring. He had reached out and kept talking, carefully approaching the Sith apprentice despite the protests of his brothers and sisters in arms.

Then Vader plunged his saber into the ringbearer who let out an scream and Vader pulled the blade back.

' _You. You're a fool to believe that you can help'_ he had said and a silence fell aside from the explosions and temple burning.

 _'Heh, who is more foolish, the fool or the person who follows the fool?'_ was the response and the Sith apprentice launched an attack.

But not at the person in front of him...

As a matter of fact, he chucked his saber at another corps officer who was trying to evacuate the building, instantly killing them.

Immediately after, Vader was flung into a wall...

The officers eyes had flashed in quiet ire and Vader had set a step back in shock or fear, it was hard to tell.

 _'You make an big mistake_ ' he had hissed before turning his back on Vader and the troops and gently picked up a unconscious coworker who had been shot in his arm before he had the chance to power up.

 _'If I see you again, I won't hesitate_ ' he had growled, fury dripping from his voice and then the group had disappeared in an bright burst of light. _ **  
**_

Leaving Vader with an empty building and with an clear expression of fear and shock on his face.

He won't hesitate.

To do what?

That's the big question.

To kill? To go full power? To eradicate or execute the whole empire?

Most words said in anger mean nothing.

To use words as an weapon? Probably.

But Ben isn't sure.

None of the ringbearers he had worked with was an cold blooded killer. Yes, they do know how to kill. But it is for them a last resort.

They relied more on words, the corps always did. They have always been good with words, diplomacy and mediation. 

But just like the Jedi, they were familiar with the art of war, threats, espionage and Assassination (according to some people then). 

He raised the saber again when the Inquisitor attacked, the Inquisitor was slowed down by an force field and finally impaled by his own saber. 

'I have been on this planet for over a hour and I already hate this dustball' the Lantern said in a poor attempt to make a joke.

'I thought your home world was like this' Ben replied, powering down his saber.

'The Sahara desert. Yes. Not California' the other said with a shrug before turning serious and continuing. 

'But anyway, we need to talk about your former apprentice'.


End file.
